One Second Left
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: WARNING CHARACTER DEATH, Hubert/Pascal.


**One Second Left:**

Short One-Shot

The alarms blared over head as the seven of them hurried out. Pascal frowned, her calculation had been spot on but the monster they fought had still set off the self destruction for the building. Pascal's eyes darted around she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something.

***Click***

Pascal's eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks, it only took a moment before Hubert realized she had stopped in her place. He spun around which caused the others to stop as well.

"Pascal, what's wrong?" Sophie's voice asked, she tilted her head.

"Pascal, we don't have time to waste," Asbel responded and Pascal lowered her head slightly.

"Just go on without me, I've forgotten something very important," her voice had quivered slightly and Hubert had picked up on her lie. He stepped forward but Pascal didn't make a move.

"What could be so important that you have to risk your life Pascal!" Cheria worried voice pleaded. It was obvious she wanted to leave quickly with only 20 minutes to get a safe distance away.

"Your lying," Hubert said sternly, he could tell that she was because she never would hang her head down low. Pascal quivered slightly, "What are you hiding!?" Hubert demanded stepping a bit closer.

"Don't! You can't come any closer!" Pascal yelled, her eyes met with Hubert's and he was taken back by her sharp tone. Everyone new something was wrong when Pascal sounded so serious.

"I goofed up...like really messed things up and you have to go without me," Pascal's eye watered up as she spoke, "I'm stepping on a trap, if I shift my weight this place will blow..."

"There has to be a way to disarm it!" Richard demanded gazing toward the control panel. Pascal looked over at it as well.

"Sure but..."

"**15 Minutes to Self Destruction,**" the computer voice called over the Speakers announcing that they were running out of time and quickly.

"There isn't time," Hubert said sharply and turned back towards his Brother and friends, "We have no choice."

"How can you say that Hubert? Pascal's our friend, we can't leave her behind," Cheria frowned she wasn't going to leave just like that.

"Yes, But if we stay and then we all die and her sacrifice will be in vain," Malik responded to Cheria's Protest. She looked up at him weakly and her shoulder fell in defeat. As much as she didn't want to leave anyone behind he was right.

"Come on we have to leave her behind," Hubert said coldly leading the other to the exit quickly. Sophie glanced back at Pascal who smiled weakly and waved. They made their way out the door, but Hubert stopped. He gazed at the switch a without a word he touched it Locking himself and Pascal in.

"Hubert!?" his brother turned around in shock rushing back to the door.

"What are you doing!? Open this door right now!"

"I'm not coming with you," he responded sternly to his older brother.

"I-I'm not leaving you behind!" Asbel's voice quaked with emotion. Hubert lower his head.

"You need to go back, for mother, I need you to tell her I forgive her," he didn't raise his head.

"YOU CAN TELL HER YOURSELF!" Asbel yelled hitting the glass with his fist.

"Asbel, I hope you can forgive me for the way I treated you as well..." he was sincere in his tone and it was clear that he had made up his mind to stay behind with Pascal.

"**10 Minutes to Self Destruction,**" The lights began to blare a red color.

"We don't have any more time for this, Asbel, let's go," Malik demanded from the boy who shook his head.

"No, I'm not lea-" He was cut off abruptly with a quick hit from the Captian that knocked the boy out cold, Sophie flinched but understood it was for his own good. The Captain slung Asbel over his shoulder and looked over to Cheria and Richard.

"Are you..."

"Come on Cheria," Richard Pulled her along as she tried to fight him.

"No we can't leave them..." She begged hopelessly.

Sophie approached the door and Hubert looked at her frowning slightly.

"Hubert..."

"Sophie, promise to keep protecting my brother, this is my last request," he spoke solomly.

Sophie nodded and hurried after the others not looking back again. Hubert turned back to see Pascal staring at him, her brown eyes were filled with sorrow. A look of determination flashed across his face as he headed towards the control panel. He gazed at the switches before him.

"Pascal, tell me how to release you from this trap!" he demanded spinning towards her.

She refused to meet his eyes, "What's the point?"

"Are you really accepting this as your fate!? Don't you believe you can somehow just poof it away, that we could just leave before the room explodes!" He demanded an answer from her, but there was none she could give him.

"I told you I messed up, I can't fix this with some magical spell!" She snapped back at him. It was the first time he had heard her like this, and he knew that she was scared, that she was upset that he had choose to stay by her.

"**5 Minutes to Self Destruction,**" the Computer's emotionless voice intrupted the silence between them.

"Why did you stay?" Pascal's voice asked after moments of silence. Hubert had been looking at the Count down screen for the last 5 minutes.

"I couldn't let you do this alone," he said his voice quivering slightly. The realization that he would die here had suddenly hit him hard. He closed his eyes thinking of how glad he really was to apologize to his brother.

"You're still worried about him...aren't you?"

"He's careless, Wreckless and does thing before thinking...of course I'm worried about him, I always have," Hubert turned back to her.

"Heh, Kinda reminds you of someone, huh?"

"You mean you?" Hubert raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yea... Just sort of jumping into things without thinking it over..." Pascal looked up at Hubert tears streamed down her cheek.

"No, I don't think your anything like my brother, Pascal," he sighed, how he wanted to embrace her now, "I've grown to accept your bouncy personality, and I've learned that you are trustworthy as a friend."

"T-Thank you, Hu..."

"**1 Minute to Self Destruction,**" the seconds now began to count down on the screen.

"Pascal," Hubert moved closer to her and held out his hand, "Give me your hand."

"W-why?" She gazed at his hand that he had offered to her.

"I don't want this to be our last memory, I want to see you smile again."

"You don't regret staying here?" she reached out to hold his hand.

"No, I would not regret anything about this," He squeezed her hand gently and she smiled.

**5.**

"Hey...are you scared?" Pascal asked.

**4.**

**3.**

"Yes, I'm terrified, how about you?" Hubert spoke sternly yet she could feel his grip on her hand tighten.

**2.**

"More afraid than I have ever been," Pascal closed her eyes still holding onto her smiled, "I love you, Hubert...Lhant."

**1.**

Though they had made there way to the hill top the explosion still shocked them. Sophie gazed back at the building that held two of her closest friends explode and burn to the ground. It truely broke her spirit. Cheria had screamed out their names but they were gone. Sophie could feel it and for the first time...She Cried...

THE END

GSS: Yep, I'm a Fucking Jerk.

By the way, Listen to this while reading for Full Experience XD watch?v=7t3TS1


End file.
